


ashes of eden; wilbur soot

by madisonmilnes



Series: The Song Short Stories of the Dream SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonmilnes/pseuds/madisonmilnes
Series: The Song Short Stories of the Dream SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163663





	ashes of eden; wilbur soot

_ will the faithful be rewarded? _

eden watches as fire falls upon the lands of l’manburg, tears streaming down her face.

_ when we come to the end, _

it was easy for anyone to see that there was no escaping it, wilbur wanted to end his unfinished symphony.

_ will i miss the final warning? _

“eden!”

_ from the lie that i have lived, _

if wilbur couldn’t have l’manburg, no one could. it’s as simple as that.

_ is there anybody calling? _

“eden look at me!”

_ i can see the soul within, _

she lays on her back in the damp grass, that morning’s dew hadn’t evaporated yet. the coolness of the dew stung against her hot skin.

_ and i am not worthy, _

she knew she would stand by wilbur, no matter what he did. she loved him more than life itself. 

_ i am not worthy of this. _

but as she lays there, flames falling around her and eyes burning from the smoke, she questions her decision.

_ are you with me after all? _

she suddenly sees wilbur above her, seemingly upset. she can’t help but wonder why he was so sad, he was putting an end to his symphony, as he always wished.

_ why can’t i hear you? _

she could see his mouth moving, but was unable to hear him. was she dead?

_ are you with me through it all? _

“eden please answer me!”

_ then why can’t i feel you? _

her eyelids shut, despite her desperate efforts to keep them open.

_ stay with me, don’t let me go _

she can feel his presence in the grass next to her, and that is all she can feel. the overwhelming presence of the man she loved was enough to keep her calm.

_ because there’s nothing left at all _

“i am so sorry.”

_ stay with me, don’t let me go _

a smile finds a way to her face, she was content with going out this way. wilbur accomplished his dreams, so knowing he was happy was enough to make her happy.

_ until the ashes of eden fall. _

and in that moment, she lets go. it was all over.

_ will the darkness fall upon me? _

wilbur watches her body go limp, ungodly sobs leaving him.

_ when the air is growing thin? _

the air around him is full of smoke and ashes, the materials settling at the bottom of his once pink lungs.

_ will the light begin to pull me to its everlasting will? _

he grows dizzier every second, and he fights it, holding the girl to his chest.

_ i can hear the voices haunting _

“wilbur, you know i love you. right?” her confession rings through his ears as if she just spoke those words, but she said them months ago.

_ there is nothing left to fear _

“i love you too, e. now stop being weird.” he replied, not knowing in that moment, that it would be the one thing that kept him sane as his world crashed around him.

_ and i am still calling, _

her name left his mouth repeatedly, slowly growing weaker.

_ i am still calling to you. _

“eden, please wake up.” he sobs, tears drenching her brown hair.

_ are you with me after all? _

he grips onto her as tight as he can, desperate to feel some sort of sensation throughout his numbing body other than the flames tearing at his once porcelain skin.

_ why can’t i hear you? _

he kept her body shielded from most of the flames, covering her with his own body.

_ are with me through it all? _

the pain from the flames was almost unbearable, his screams tearing across the land that was once l’manburg.

_ then why can’t i feel you? _

he weakly watches as his home turns into a pile of ash, the one place that he took pride in. l’manburg.

_ stay with me, don’t let me go _

the flames gnaw through him, leaving the muscles in his back bear.

_ because there’s nothing left at all _

somehow, he was still alive.

_ stay with me, don’t let me go _

was it adrenaline keeping his heart beating?

_ until the ashes of eden fall. _

was it anger, at the people that tore his home away from him?

_ don’t let go. _

at schlatt?

_ don’t let go. _

at quackity?

_ don’t let go. _

at dream?

_ don’t let go. _

at tommy, his dear reckless brother?

_ don’t let go. _

at phil, his father who never intervened enough?

_ don’t let go. _

or was it at himself? for misunderstanding the gentle words she once spoke to him, her fingers running through his curls?

_ why can’t i hear you? _

for misunderstanding her in general?

_ stay with me, don’t let me go _

he always thought she was impulsive, blowing up on a whim at anyone who got the displeasure of pissing her off.

_ because there’s nothing left at all _

but as he lays there, about to take his final breath, he realizes she did it for him.

_ stay with me, don’t let me go _

everything she did, it was for him.

_ until the ashes of eden fall. _

“i love you too, eden. so much.”

_ heaven above me, take my hand, _

he could no longer feel the pain of the flames he caused, he could no longer feel the pain of being moments away from death.

_ shine until there’s nothing left but you. _

he could only imagine her smiling face as he said those words to him.

_ heaven above me, take my hand, _

and so he reaches out, to hold her face in his hands, tears streaming down his face as he draws his final breath, still protecting her from the gnawing flames as his country fades into nothingness.

_ shine until there’s nothing left but you. _


End file.
